The present invention relates to a connecting arrangement for panels comprising two lateral uprights which are respectively fixed to two of the panels.
A connecting arrangement for panels is known, comprising a hinge with two bar portions and spring blocking means, which is capable of being mounted and fixed to the shaped edges of two contiguous panels. That arrangement is practical and functional but suffers from the disadavantage of leaving a gap between the two panels and not defining in a stable form the configuration as between the actual panels.